Crónica de una Epidemia
by melikav
Summary: Aikawa es la portadora... el virus se expande a tres de nuestros personajes lo cual provoca que sus parejas tengan que cuidarlos... Pero ¿Esto es bueno o malo? La gripe llega a Junjo Romantica ¿quienes sobrevivirán?


_Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes. _

_La normalmente traicionera musa está visitándome últimamente, así que me permitió empezar este fanfic que es un proyecto algo ambicioso porque usaré a las tres parejas Junjo. Ya veremos si esto funciona porque nunca se sabe. Espero les guste. Es una historia ligera para reír un rato._

Cronología de una Epidemia

Martes

2:38 p.m.

El primer estornudo fue de Aikawa, también el segundo y el tercero. Usami-sensei "muy preocupado" por la salud de su editora le recomendó atentamente que se tomara el día libre. Aikawa es una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo así que se negó rotundamente, por tanto a _sensei_ no le quedó más remedio que echarla a rastras del departamento y quitarle las llaves; es también una mujer muy persistente, pero al fin la fiebre pudo más y cansada de tanto tocar la puerta, terminó por irse, tenía ya tres días sintiéndose así. Usami agradeció su suerte, el manuscrito podía esperar (realmente, no podía esperar, pero sin Aikawa cerca, no tenía razón para apresurarse) así que de muy buen humor decidió ir a recoger a Misaki que pronto saldría de sus clases y según recordaba no tenía trabajo por la tarde, así que todo bien, tendrían una tarde inolvidable, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te brinda. Recordó que Misaki salía hasta las 3:30 p.m. así que todavía tenía un rato, por tanto, tomó unos libros que debía devolver a Hiroki y decidió esperar en su oficina.

2:50 p.m.

Hiroki no se alegro mucho de verle, pero Usami-sensei sabe que eso es solo una careta, su permanente rostro de ceño fruncido oculta a su querido amigo de la infancia, le entregó los libros, él le regañó por tardarse tanto en devolverlos y él aprovechó para contarle de su nueva novela Boys Love que se trata de un profesor universitario que siempre anda de mal humor hasta que encuentra a un dulce estudiante de medicina que le enseña a quitarse el stress. Aunque una de las venas en la frente de Hiroki comenzaba a hincharse, decidió hacerse el desentendido, además, cumpliendo con el protocolo necesario para acelerar la finalización de esa molesta visita, le ofreció un té de hierbas que Usami aceptó mientras se acomodó en la ventana de la oficina, quería ver a Misaki cuando saliera de clases.

3:32 p.m.

-De vez en cuando se debe vigilar a quien se ama. Hiroki, tómalo en cuenta –le recomendó Usami, mientras señalaba a los jóvenes que observaba analíticamente-

Hiroki curioso se acercó a ver el objeto de interés de su amigo, justo cuando el cuarto y quinto estornudo sorprendió a ambos, Kamijou bromeó diciéndole a Usami que probablemente alguna chica guapa estaba hablando de él.

3:34 p.m.

Sin tomarle opinión Usami arrastró a Misaki al auto como ya varias veces lo había hecho, sus compañeros miraron y comentaron en susurros, de todas maneras ese comportamiento ya se estaba repitiendo, así que no era tanta la novedad, sin embargo, ver a Usami-sensei siempre era un regalo para la vista que las chicas de la Facultad no deseaban desaprovechar.

Misaki dentro del auto estaba enfadado mimando su dolorido brazo.

-¡Usagi, a veces eres un bruto! –protestó sonoramente Misaki, los pobres oídos de _sensei_ recibieron el castigo de su mal comportamiento. Todo el asunto fue porque lo vio conversando con su sempai, no era culpa suya que Sumi-sempai lo abrazara, a veces tendía a ser muy cariñoso, pero siempre sus intenciones eran buenas, claro, esto según la percepción de Misaki. Usami tenía una completamente diferente. Esta pelea ya era común, siempre el mismo tema pero ninguno de los dos se cansaba de reafirmar su posición.

4:18 p.m.

Lo bueno de las peleas tontas es que la reconciliación viene de forma más fácil y sin rencores. Usami al final se salió con la suya y tuvo su tarde inspiradora, tanto, que luego de dejar a Misaki agotado se aplicó de nuevo con su historia del profesor y el estudiante de medicina, pocas veces se pone a trabajar sin que lo presionen, esto solo pasa cuando tiene estos momentos en que la musa se presenta amistosa, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Misaki se quedó dormido abrazando a Suzuki-san, todavía tenía que hacer sus deberes y la cena, pero el cansancio de esa agitada tarde pudo más. Soñó que un enorme oso tallado en madera (con tres pescados) se convertía en un oso real y luego amenazaba con comerlo, claro, porque Misaki se había convertido en una enorme galleta de jengibre cubierta de chocolate.

4:35 p.m.

El profesor Miyagi regresó agotado de impartir su última clase del día, le frustraba que esos niños no apreciaran la literatura, a veces no entendía a los jóvenes de ahora, ¿a veces? La verdad nunca los entendía, él mismo estaba con uno al que no podía leer el pensamiento, le era imposible descifrar que pasaba por esa cabeza de terrorista, sonrió al recordar el repollo asado que probablemente lo esperaba en casa.

Al menos podía recargar algo energía, ahí estaba su adorable Kamijou que de seguro lo había extrañado, vio las dos tazas de té usadas y no podría negar que se puso algo celoso.

-¡Kamijouuu! ¡No me extrañes, ya estoy aquí! –lo abrazó repentinamente mientras el otro estaba centrado trabajando en su laptop, le encantaba ese inofensivo jueguito entre ambos, Kamijou trató de librarse del abrazo. Él no disfrutaba el jueguito de la misma manera.

Mientras forcejeaban, los ojos llorosos de Kamijou lo conmovieron, estaba por preguntar si le había ocurrido algo, imaginó otra pelea con el chico alto, pero el sexto estornudo lo hizo retroceder. Hiroki sacó su pañuelo, detestaba resfriarse y siempre desde que tiene memoria comienza con los ojos llorosos.

6:43 p.m.

Misaki despertó algo sonrojado, ese fue un sueño extraño, especialmente porque al final apareció Suzuki-san y tras una épica pelea de osos (similar a la aparecida en su manga favorito la semana pasada) lo salvó y lo trajo de vuelta a Usagi-san, lo malo es que aún era una galleta de jengibre cubierta de chocolate y a pesar de no ser fan de lo dulce, Usagi-sensei comenzó a comérselo… ahí se despertó. Sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido, se avergonzó de su propia imagen, desnudo entre las sábanas de la cama de Usami, abrazando a Susuki-san.

Se levantó recordando todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, se fue a su habitación a prepararse un baño, seguramente Usagi-san estaría en su estudio trabajando, así que no lo molestaría hasta la hora de la cena, que hoy iba a retrazarse un poco.

7:21 p.m.

El terrorista apareció. Miyagi apenas había acabado de revisar los ensayos de sus estudiantes, apagó su cigarrillo, su estómago empezaba a pedir atención así que se dirigía a la cocina, el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal, y sentía la garganta reseca. Abrió la refrigeradora, de repente escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, siempre eso lo hacía quedarse frío, estático, como quien siente el peligro en su espalda. El muchacho que ahora era su vecino venía con las manos ocupadas, justo traía la apetitosa cena para dos. A veces se arrepentía de haberle dado la llave de su hogar.

Miyagi suspiró, justo cuando tenía la esperanza de una deliciosa cena, pero nada podía hacer, aún cuando prefiriera un simple ramen instantáneo. Shinobu dejó las bandejas en la cocina y sonrojado se acercaba a saludarlo cuando… el sétimo y octavo estornudo apenas pudieron ser contenidos por las manos de Miyagi.

El chico lo miró ofendido, como si el mayor hubiera hecho eso para ahorrarse el abrazarlo o besarlo. Miyagi se sorprendió, nunca entendería a ese chico.

-Déjame en paz viejo, si no quieres que venga solo tienes que decirlo –comenzó a reclamar casi corriendo hasta la puerta, no estaba de humor para tolerar esos desplantes, no obstante, la repentina tos del otro lo sorprendió, ¿estaba enfermo el viejo?-

7:22 p.m.

Nowaki estaba de excelente humor, bueno, él siempre mantiene una sonrisa cuando se dirige a casa a ver a su querido Hiro-san, pero esta vez había cambiado de turno con su sempai, así que aunque tenía que entrar muy temprano la mañana siguiente, por ahora tenía la noche libre. Eso era poco común entre semana, además a Hiro-san le tocaba hacer la cena, y así tenía la oportunidad de comer con él, y luego… podrían estar juntos toda la noche, el tiempo que compartían era tan poco que debía aprovechar. Los ojos de Nowaki brillaban mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

-No…waki –le saludó Hiroki con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, estaba sentado viendo la televisión, envuelto en una frazada, Nowaki sintió como si su corazón de repente se partiera con semejante escena, corrió al lado de su Hiro-san pensando en las miles de razones que lo habían hecho llorar-

Hiroki avergonzado se disculpó por no haber hecho la cena y le explicó su situación ¿por qué todos pensaban que lloraba intencionalmente?, mientras Nowaki lo abrazaba para consolarlo por estar enfermo, Hiroki lo empujaba acusándolo de ridículo y diciendo que no quería contagiarlo, le tiró los cojines del sofá, la caja de pañuelos, el mando de la TV y todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, pero con poco esfuerzo se cansó mucho.

7:23 p.m.

La escena casi hace que su corazón se detenga, Usagi-san tendido en el sofá, con la laptop en el suelo y tan pálido que por un momento pensó… Misaki se dirigía a preparar la cena cuando lo vio en la estancia. Corrió hasta él, lo llamó, lo agitó, Usagi abrió los ojos y lo abrazó inmediatamente, con la fuerza que le quedaba aprovechó para invertir la situación recostando en un rápido movimiento a Misaki en el sofá.

-¡Usagi idiota! pensé que algo malo te ocurría –gritaba mientras se removía tratando de soltarse del agarre. Pero tras unos instantes Usami cedió muy fácilmente-

-Me duele la cabeza, Misaki –liberó su presa y llevó su mano a su rostro, Misaki se sorprendió, de verdad está enfermo, su palidez lo delató, y esta actitud lo confirmó. A veces cuando trabajaba días seguidos sin dormir se ponía mal por el cansancio extremo, pero esta vez ¿era realmente una enfermedad?-

7:24 p.m.

-¡Yo te cuidaré viejo! No me rendiré hasta que te recuperes –los ojos de Shinobu brillaron decidido, Miyagi sintió un escalofrío, a ese punto no supo si por la gripe o fue un mal presagio-

-No te preocupes Hiro-san, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que te recuperes –sonrió Nowaki, Hiroki se sonrojó, ¿este tipo siempre tiene que ser tan directo?-

-Tienes que cuidarme Misaki, me siento tan débil… no podré recuperarme si no estás a mi lado todo el tiempo –Tosió Usagi-san lanzando su red al incauto joven que se preocupó mucho al ver así a su pareja-

Continuará…

Si les ha gustado espero me dejen sus reviews, y si la musa lo permite espero pronto terminar la segunda parte. Tenía ganas de escribir algo ligero como esto. Que la fuerza me acompañe en esta "nueva etapa"… no sé si lo lograré… xD


End file.
